Silence, Oh How I Hate It
by Marblez
Summary: After Hogwarts. Seamus is captured by Voldermort and given a potion, this potion takes away his voice. Without a voice you can't scream, not even when your in so much pain you just wish you'd die. Will he be rescued? Will he get his voice back? Seamus can
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter etc.

MSEF-Ministry Special Elite Forces. Run by Harry Potter.

Silence, Oh How I Hate It.

MSEF Headquarters,

Harry smiled at Rom and Hermione who were both pressing their hands to her stomach to feel their first child kicking. They had been married 3 weeks after Hogwarts had finished, Harry had been Best Man and Ginny Maid of honour.

"Sir, latest casualty list," Harry took the unfortunatly long list from his secretary and began to read the familiar names of members of the Order, missing, wounded or killed.

"Anyone we know?" Ron asked after kissing hermione's cheek.

"The Creevy brothers were killed on assignment. Terry Boots missing after an attack on his home. So's-oh my god-Seamus is missing," Harry exclaimed.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped.

"He went missing after an attack on his house which left his mum, dad, little brother and baby sister dead. That's terrible," he carried on looking down the list until he gasped again. "Oh Ron I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Ron asked suspiscious.

"It's Percy, Percy went missing on his last assignment."

Voldermorts Dungeon,

Percy held seamus tightly as the door opened slowly, creaking terribly. Seamus had been badly hurt when he was captured but Percy had helped him as best as he could given the circumstances. He cringed as a tall figure entered, guarded by four armed Death Eaters. Voldermort. He walked over to the two occupants of the cell and turned Seamus's face towards him.

"I'm glad I kept him alive. Take him to my room. Change his clothes and put him in my bed, ready to work," Voldermort ordered one of the Death Eaters who dragged Seamus out of Percy's grip. "Now Mr Weasley, lets talk about the MSEF Headquarters..."

Voldermort's Bedroom,

Seamus groaned as he woke and was immediatly puzzled. His casual jeans and shirt had been changed for silk trousers, no top at all. Moving slightly he discovered that his hands were tied above his head, of course he couldn't see this because of the blinfold covering his eyes.

He jumped when a hand forced his mouth open and a potion was poured into his mouth. It burned at his throat but whoever it was administering the dose covered seamus's mouth with his hand and pinched his nose, making sure he swallowed so he could breath. Once he had his throat burned so badly that he knew in an instant his voice was damaged, and trying to speak proved this. All that came out was a croak that trailed off into nothing.

"Good Lucias. Is it permanent, very good. Now leave me, I need to educate my silent toy." Seamus recognised the horrible voice but couldn't place it. A door opened and shut, Seamus felt the bed dip and pressure on his waist as someone straddled him. "Time to look at your master, pretty whore." The blindfold was removed and Seamus recognised the face immediatly.

Voldermort. He was Voldermort's 'whore'.

A/N There we go, not happy at all. Next Chapter:Two Years Later-who should be loaned Seamus that Draco Malfoy? What will he do considering his largest secret in the world...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter etc.

MSEF-Ministry Special Elite Forces. Run by Harry Potter.

Silence, Oh How I Hate It.

**2 Years Later,**

"You have done well young Malfoy. As a reward I will send my toy to your room at 9.00pm. You may use him for the night."

"You are most gracious my lord."

'Toy?!? A human being is not a toy!' Draco's thought's countered his words as he bowed to his suposed lord and left for his room. None of the Death Eaters really knew who his Lord's toy was and it was the highest honour to be allowed to play with him.

Once in his room he pulled out the letter he had received that morning from his husband, his secret husband that only the Order and MSEF knew about, Harry Potter. They had gotten together in the last year of school when Draco had admitted and proved to switching sides. After their wedding and Harry had set up MSEF it had been decided that Draco would serve as a spy, wonderful information wise, terrible for the loving pair to be parted for so long.

_My Loving Draco, _

_I love you so much and I miss you more each day. I long to feel your lips on mine, to fell the touch of your hands all over my body. You'll be pleased to know that Hermione is expecting, it's due in september. That did cheer Ron up, but deep down I know part of him is always worried over Percy and Fred. Have you found anything more about the MSEF Prisoners? Fred's condition isn't getting better, but then again after having the Cruciatus cruse used on him it was surprising he isn't already insane. I feel sorry for George though, he was there, and now he has to care for Fred. I have to go now, Hermione wants this report done and suggestions for names. _

_XXX H XXX_

A knock came on the door and he quickly folded the letter and put it in his pocket. The door opened as he stood and a ragged figure was shoved in, landing on the floor without a sound.

"Masters whore for you, we'll be by in the mornin' te take 'im back," the guard who had brought him said emotionless and then left.

Draco rose slowly from his bed and walked to the figure who was sobbing strangely, as if he couldn't make any sounds in his throat and could only gasp. Draco knelt slowly by the figure and used one hand to tilt the face up.

"Seamus!" Draco gasped.

A/N Terribly short I know but the next bit will be allot longer I promise!!!!!!!


End file.
